Monster
by sushidei
Summary: Shito returns from his meeting with Toho, bruised and broken. Little does he know that Chika shares his pain. Shito/Chika


A/N: Forgive me Kristin! This is kinda short and to the point, but I promised you a story and God dammit you were getting one! Woot for Chinese Rape! IT IS EPIC. Kind of like your clock and my opening theme song dance. Ne, Kristin? Je t'aime!

I was listening to the Thai song Kon Glaang by Potato when writing this. That really has nothing to do with the story, I just liked the song so I thought I'd advertise it :)

DISCLAIMER: If I owned an anime that included Chinese Rape...God my life would be perfect.

* * *

Shito limped into the dark room, pushing the door shut behind him. Fatigue plagued his body and a dull pain throbbed throughout his legs as they moved closer to the bed. He winced as he sat down, pain shooting up his lower back and into his spine.

He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and averting his mind from the pain. He deserved this, so he endured it. He was nothing more than extra baggage in the world, a monster. This was his punishment.

The sweat on his brow gathered and he hastily wiped it away. In doing so, however, he moved his position slightly inviting a wave of pain to once again shoot up from his lower back. He groaned in discomfort. He wanted to move, but did not dare risk the awful reminder of what was done to him just earlier that night.

He didn't know when Chika had walked into the room, nor did he know when the boy had sat on the bed beside him, wiping his sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.

"Shito…" he whispered. "Oh God Shito…"

Shito's immediate reaction would have been to push Chika away, and very painfully pummel him out of his room so he could sleep in peace. However, Shito was currently glued to the bed, prevented from making any movement due to sheer exhaustion and overwhelming pain.

"Akatsuki…" he groaned. "Get the hell out of here."

"Shito…I'm not leaving you. Not when you're like this."

"There's nothing wrong with me you dolt, I'm just tired. Leave me alone so I can rest." But his words were rasped out of his throat, and his body tensed with discomfort. He wasn't fooling anyone, especially not Chika.

"Like hell you are," Chika replied, dipping the cloth into a bowl of water on the nightstand and placing it gingerly back on Shito's head. "You know…" he whispered. "I always did wonder where you were going to in the middle of the night. As long as I've known you, you've been keeping secrets. I just figured this was one of them, so I stayed out of it. But…tonight…" he paused, wiping the cloth along a pale cheek. "I followed you."

Shito's eyes opened, and he turned his head to face Chika, a horrified expression on his face. "W—What?"

"I followed you, Shito. I know it was stupid and idiotic and completely out of line, but I did it. And what I saw…Oh _God_ Shito…"

"Akatsuki...you saw nothing. Just put it out of your mind."

"Nothing!? To hell it's nothing Shito! My God I wanted everything to go in there and save you but…Oh _God_. The things he _did_ to you. And you let it happen!" Chika trembled as tears burned the back of his eyes. "Why? You're strong Shito. You're stronger than me, than the Ferryman…how could you let that happen?"

Shito shut his eyes painfully. "I deserve it…" he whispered, so soft that he wasn't sure if Chika heard him. But Chika had always had an acute sense about him when it came to Shito. That's why lying to him never worked. So of course he knew what Shito was going to say, even if he hadn't heard him say it.

"No you don't. Never say that." Chika continued to lovingly brush away the beads of sweat on Shito's face, and began to wrap his bleeding injuries with the bandages he had brought with him. "You're not a monster, that man was wrong. You're…you're everything I have, Shito."

Shito's eyes widened, and his mind went blank. All he could feel was the increased rate of his heart beat and the gentleness of Chika's fingertips as they ghosted over his skin.

"Chika…" he said, reaching for the man's arm and tugging him down so he collapsed rather clumsily on the bed beside him. "Thank you."

Chika smiled and curled up next to Shito, careful not to hurt the other boy any further.

His pain forgotten in the small hum of Chika's snores, Shito allowed his eyes to close and for once slept peacefully.

* * *

Kristin, I hope you liked it! I have a few more ShiChi ideas on hold for you for future requests, because there will be many more I'm sure. :)

Read and Review!


End file.
